Leiana Lannister
'Leiana 'lay-ah-nuh was born an only child to Martyn Lannister and his wife in the year 349 AD. She is the single granddaughter of Kevan Lannister and twice removed cousin of Tyrion. Appearance She is of average height and possesses the characteristic features that embody House Lannister. Silken hair reflects golden in the sunlight, and spring green eyes grow darker around the irises to verdant emerald. She is of slim, agile stature, and strong as well from her years astride a horse. Slender fingers are capable of both reining mounts and enticing a tune from her flute. Straight, white teeth are often on display in a charismatic smile, though more often than not are set behind full lips on a heart-shaped face. Fair of skin and narrow-waisted, she is the epitome grace. Biography Leiana is willful, ambitious and has a certain low cunning. She is, in her opinion, politically astute and thinks of herself as her father's daughter. She resents the customs and conventions given her because of her gender, and makes it a point to prove that women are just as capable as men when handling affairs both momentous and insignificant, much to the chagrin of her male--and far more prestigious--cousins. Her quick temper and easily wounded pride frequently lead her to make rash decisions, and she rarely considers what unintended consequences her actions might have. She harbors contempt for hedonistic lifestyles and physical deterioration, and is a maiden still. Although she shares her father's philosophy of guiding through love and fairness, she lacks his ability to temper ruthlessness with caution, pragmatism, and sound, objective judgment, as teenagers are often wont. She spent much of her youth with her cousins Lucion, Marissa and Martyn at Casterly Rock, while her parents attended to business in the lower city. It was there that she learned to ride, and became adept as any horseman, even going so far as to outshine her trainer and many of the cavalrymen who frequented the hold. She became infatuated with the finery of noblewomen and the intrigues of court at the Rock, where she would often sit merely to listen to the stories of both travelers and knights alike. Dornish ambassadors taught her the game of cyvasse, of which she has yet to win a single match. Traders from all corners of Westeros and even as far as the Free Cities left her dreaming of dragonfire and golden temples, savage horselords and the Others who once roamed the wilderness beyond the Wall. She studied the histories of Westeros under Maester Alarys, arithmetic, calligraphy and a bit of language here and there, though she never could quite grasp the bastard Valyrian of the Free Cities. She had a knack for speaking, and it was her most favorite. She found that she could put her words to use almost like an artist would their brush, painting a scene for whomever chose to listen. On her fourteenth nameday, she was gifted a golden flute, which she took up resolutely. After several months of practice, she was able to move an entire room to silence with mournful ballads or a feast to raucous applause with a multitude of sanguine tunes. She would often recite the Rains of Castamere for her cousin Lucion, who harbored great hatred of the melancholy aria yet would listen to her renditions all the same. Wild curls smoothed themselves into elegant golden waves, and Leiana grew taller and more shapely. While not a striking beauty, she conveyed the elegance and sophistication of a proper lady, and more than one suitor inquired for her hand. At the age of seventeen, her mother and father passed away during an outbreak of the bloody flux, and Leiana was left the ward of Gerion Lannister. She has entertained court life completely from then onward, giving up the childish fantasies she had enjoyed when she and Marissa were younger. Upon his death, she grew distant, disagreeing quite strongly with the new King of the Rocks' policy regarding the Ironborn and the current self-destructive state of the realm. Her eighteenth nameday has since passed, and at the will of her cousin Lucion she remains yet unmarried. Family Tree * Kevan Lannister deceased - Grandfather * Dorna Swyft deceased - Grandmother ** Martyn Lannister deceased - Father ** Unknown mother deceased *** Leiana Lannister 18, Lady of Casterly Rock * Tywin Lannister deceased, Lord Paramount of the West and Hand of the King - Great Uncle * Joanna Lannister deceased - Great Aunt ** Tyrion Lannister deceased, Lord Paramount of the West - Cousin ** Marissa Spicer deceased - Cousin *** Gerion Lannister deceased, Lord Paramount of the West - Cousin **** Lucion Lannister 25, Lord Paramount of the West, Warden of the West, King of the Rock - Cousin **** Martyn Lannister 15, Prince of the Rock - Cousin **** Marissa Lannister 15, Princess of the Rock - Cousin Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister